


commentary

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Klara and Avery watch the semifinals.
Relationships: Avery (Pokemon) & Klara (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	commentary

“I like the Spikemuth girl,” Klara says.

She’s on Avery’s couch, watching the semifinals on Avery’s telly, snacking on Avery’s chocolate. He isn’t complaining. When he gave her a key, he had been expecting and accepting something like this.

He sets his hat in its place, psychically pulling the pokeballs with him as he steps in the living room.

“Her name is Marnie, I believe. You like her — does that mean she is your favourite to win?”

“Oh, no. I think the other challenger will beat her with no trouble. But I like her style. Poison- and dark-types complement each other, you know.”

Yes, because dark-types can counter the psychics who threaten poison-types. Avery knows that all too well.

“If the other girl wins, there is no doubt who she will be facing next. The champion’s little brother — Hope, I believe.”

“Hop,” Klara corrects, popping another chocolate kiss in her mouth. “I feel bad for ‘im. His rival is obviously much more talented.”

“Truly? But she only started training at the beginning of the season. She has no breeding or education. Hop has much more experience — and the advantages that come with being related to Leon.”

Klara sticks up her index finger. “Exactly. All the disadvantages, and yet she’s still kept up with him this whole time — even passed him for a while. Mark my words, Aves. If she can beat Hop, she won’t stop until she’s beaten Leon.”

“Is that so.”

On the screen, Marnie has Dynamaxed her Grimmsnarl. Her opponent seems excited at the sight.

“Let's make a bet, shall we?” Avery says. “If this challenger does beat Leon, I’ll take over your chores at the dojo for a month. If she loses to him, or loses at any point before then, you will do my chores.”

She laughs. “Sounds like a rather unfair bet, doesn’t it? But… I have a feeling about her. I accept.”


End file.
